Other Units
"Welcome back class," Gren said as looking over a datapad as he stepped up to the podium, "This week we will be discussing a few of the Shemarrian non warmount or cyberanimals. Such as the Atilium and Page that appeared during the Minion War and made quite a stir in the UWW, along with a few others." *Murmurs from the gathered students spread quickly. "Uh.. Professor.. If the Shemarrians use cybernetic animals and are cyborgs themselves.. why would they use what are obviously robots, that would conflict with what seems to be a great attempt to maintain a link to nature, even with advanced cybernetics?" A fairly young Wolfen female asked from the back. "Ah.. Good question." Gren said looking up before tapping a series of buttons on the datapad that caused a projection system to display a series of images of zombie hordes being engaged by very few Shemarrian warriors with a group of obviously robotic combat drones. "Because of situations like fighting zombie... There is no honour, and sometimes.. even our mighty battle sisters need some extra combat units, which fighting in the Minion War against Demon and Deevil hordes has taught everyone. Robotic units can't be affected by the psionic viruses and other evil weapons they deployed to affect life. There's no way they can collect magical energy from a platoon of robotic units. A lesson we learned far in our past against ancient foes. Professor Gren, Whisper-Speaker, male Shemarrian Unattached, guest speaking in a Xenozoologist class in a major CCW university. The Shemarrian Nation and Star Nation have a number of new units that don't fall into the Warmount category as they are not always awakened, except in rare cases, such as with the Shemarrian Wolves and Avyets birds, and some are considered disposable tools and weapons or equipment. Some include captured combat robots or drones, or robots created to create the illusions of zombies such as the Bolt-Thrall. Some began appearing during the Civil War, showing the EShemarrian's creativity and ability to adapt new tactics, technology and ideas. These include drones, cyberanimals, e-animals and biomechs. All Tribes Avyet Originally ARCHIE 3 robotic raptor birds used for spying, the EShemarrians have taken to building their own, with many being Awakened and used as familiars and pets. The Hawkmoons create the largest numbers and variant 'breeds, while the Ghost Riders NEVER awaken. Chirt Smaller, non-MDC robotic birds, sometimes Awakened. Used as pets or familiars for those who do not qualify for Avyets. Hawkmoon tribe is the largest breeder. Kantaran The Shemarrian Wolf, a large sabre-toothed wolf, the first of the E-nimals used, and several breeds have appeared. Ovidar A bison-sized e-animal used in mineral harvesting. Xidras Combat drone designed for both space and atmospheric combat, never Awakened. Originally designed by Hawkmoon and Shaemar allies, shared with all tries as force multipliers. Blood Rider Darkwaters Airquid A squid-like drone used for maintenance, hunter seeker and watch beast duties. Teslite A small robot flashlight with 3 insect legs and swivel head. Teuthy Darkwaters variant of the Selen with 8 tentacles, capable of underwater movement. EcoS-DUW01 ‘Robofin’ Basic small robotic fish, used for surveillance. EcoS-DUW02 ‘Grabby’ An aquatic modification of the Chitterling. EcoS-KaSSc-01/KRP-26 Darkeel EcoS-DUW03 ‘Sharkus’ A barracuda sized robotic fish with longer endurance than the Robofin. Can be fitted with a mini-torpedo warhead. EcoS-DUW04 ‘Robopus’ A robotic octopus. EcoS-DUWAK01 An modified version of the AA-03 avian spy designed to look like aquatic birds. EcoS-DEXUW01 ’Squidpedo’ A mini-torpedo designed to look like a squid, designed for long loiter times. groups are left in areas with known enemy activity and used as active minefields. EcoS-DEXUW02 ’Starfish Mine’ Starfish shaped mobile limpet mines. EcoS-DEXUW03 ’Jelly Mine’ A jellyfish shaped mine that can also act as a surveillance platform. EcoS-DEXUW04 ’Sailor Mine' Another jellyfish mine modeled after man-o-war jellyfish. Ghost Rider Falca Inspired by the Hawkmoon's Shyger aerial drones, the Falca are commonly available hovercycles modified with robotic A.I.s with a disguised mannequin with a sensor equipped swivel-head on the cycle. Foci Drone An infiltration drone used for the specific purpose of further hurting Splugorth interests. Constructed to look like one of the hundreds of variants of the 'floating eye jar' Eylor drones created by the Splugorth. HawkMoon Shyger Aerial attack drone based on Free Quebec Bobcat hover cycle. Aviar/Aviarmor Modified Avyets that can link together to form a set of armour. Horrorwoods Shagoon Modeled after arboreal primate in Evales jungle forests, used a mass attack shock troops. Lost Eclipse Hellhound A larger breed of the Kantaran bred by the Lost Eclipse with the ability to phase through solid matter like a ghost. Sapphire Cobra Silvermoon Mooncalf A robotic Enimal used for resource gathering that is never Awakened. Spread to other tribes to aid their efforts of being self-sufficient. Selen A small scout/assistant drone. SkullCrusher Wayfinder Altilium Foci Robotic followers with PPE generators used to aid spellcasters. Wolf’s Path EShe-18SW Kantaran Phalanx Modified Kantarans that in groups of 6 can combine into a giant humanoid robot. A variant version turns into a set of exoarmour frame for a Shemarrian. Fringe Tribes Clan Motron Rozrezard An E-nimal Clan Motron uses as an alternate to the Wolves. Able to roll up into a ball and shred anything in its path. Clan Shelley Clan Shelley has several drone and combat robots that are designed to look like zombies used as sentries, units controlled by their Necromancer elite, or to seed old battlefields to create the illusions of haunted areas. Ankh-Bot A small robotic drone in the shape of an Ankh. T-GHOULS Refurbished skelebots or NEMA robots, concealed around Clan Shelley ‘Haunts’ and used for general labor. Bolt-Thralls Drones with large Frankenstein-style bolts on neck, arms and legs, with heavy metal gauntlets with hoses connecting the gauntlets to their back. Used for heavy labour and melee combat. Have built in electrical based weaponry. Clan Vespa Vespinas Small fae-like micro-bots that can be Awakened.Category:Other Units Category:Drone Category:Ghost Rider Category:Hawkmoon Category:E-nimal Category:Enimal Category:Cyberanimal Category:Horrorwood Category:Darkwaters Category:Silvermoon Category:Wolf's Path Category:Lost Eclipse Category:Clan Motron Category:Clan Shelley Category:Clan Vespa Category:Advanced Cultural Notes